Flashbacks
by SVXT6
Summary: Helga finds herself in a couple of flashbacks. This fic is in a different format than my other(s)


A/N: This is my third fanfic (technically my first, I started it 3 months ago), but it may be released before my second, as I am working on them simultaneously. Enjoy. If the characters seem OOC, they probably would be, if they were still 9 years old. This is set when they are about 20. This fic was whipped up in a day.  
  
As I walked around the corner, I remembered that day I finally confessed my love to Arnold.  
  
~~  
  
Arnold was actually going out with Phoebe at the time. It was in May, 2001, three years ago. I couldn't believe that those two actually got hooked up, seeing as Phoebe always had her eye on Gerald. That was so obvious. Anyway, I was helping Phoebe get ready for her date, with Arnold, when I somehow fell asleep on the floor. I was awoken by Arnold, when he busted into the room. From what Phoebe told me of that evening, I was reciting the beginning of a poem I wrote about him. He overheard me, and was surprised.  
  
"Helga, what exactly is going on here?", Arnold asked me when I woke up.  
"I, I, I guess ya caught me, so I had better just get this over with now.", I started.  
"Go on, Helga."  
"Well, I have a confession to make. I have had a well, crush, I guess you could call it, on you ever since we first met, 11 years ago. I just didn't know how to tell you, I guess I was just scared about how you would take it."  
"Oh, um, so we've got to have a talk sometime Helga, I mean, I have a date with Phoebe and all."  
"Arnold, it's alright, you and Helga obviously have some issues to work out. Just go with her for now, and talk, we can reschedule this for next week sometime.", Phoebe interrupted.  
  
Arnold took me to a small coffee shop downtown. There we had a long talk about the past, and why I did the things I did. We talked for what had to have been three hours, at least. Afterward, it seemed like Arnold finally understood me. It was around 11:30, and as I walked in the door at home, the phone rang. I answered it, and it was Phoebe. She asked how it went, and I told her that Arnold finally understood me. She seemed concerned as she sighed. I told her that I had no intention of stealing Arnold away, but if it should happen, that I was sorry. She hung up on me. How un-Phoebe like. I assumed that her father walked in on her, because he hated when she was on the phone late. I went to bed right after I put the receiver down.   
  
At around 2:30 that morning, my cell phone rang, I quickly answered it, as not to wake Bob. It was Arnold, my one true love. He called to say that he was more interested in me, than Phoebe. He also said that he and Phoebe weren't really that good of a match anyway. He told me that he was to break up with Phoebe in school that day.  
  
He did indeed break up with Phoebe. I guess he just couldn't take loving her, and thinking about me simultaneously. I don't blame him. Phoebe is actually taking it quite well. She was very emotional at first, very non-Phoebe like of her, but after a couple days, she was alright. She eventually hooked up with Gerald. Anyway, that day, the day Arnold and Phoebe broke up, he came up to me, and asked what I was doing that weekend. I told him that I was free, and my parents wouldn't really care if I went out. He then preceeded to ask me out. Naturally I said yes. I wasn't about to say no, after that performance the night before, I mean, it just wouldn't be right.  
  
We went out on a few dates, and he actually seemed confortable around me, for the first time in years. When I mentioned that to him, he said that he was indeed comfortable, and he thought that we were meant to be.  
  
~~  
  
Finally I arrived at Arnold's place. He was around back, working on his car again. I swear that thing is a real piece of junk. He asked what I thought of his stereo. I told him that if it were my car, I'd worry more about the trunk not having a door, than the stereo system. He just laughed. I hopped in his car, and stuck a CD in. The CD, was actually a compilation of Limp Bizkit and Linkin Park stuff from a couple years ago. We both liked that type of music.  
  
After a couple hours, Arnold said he was done with the audio system of that hunk of junk car. We drove around for a while, finally ending up at a movie theatre in downtown Seattle. There we watched some racing movie, I forget the name of it though. Arnold always said that he'd like to end up racing stock cars. I just laughed at that. He seemed really offended at that. I told him that I wasn't trying to trample down his dreams, but it just seemed really far-fetched. The kid could drive though.   
  
A month later, I heard on the news that Arnold was involved in a really bad accident. Immediately, I jumped in Bob's car, and sped to the scene. When I got there, they were lifting Arnold into an ambulence. I asked if he was alright, and they told me that he only had a broken leg, and possibly a fracture in the other. I looked over at his car. It was a wreck. It was a wonder he was still alive after that. I walked over to it, and removed the plates. The rear one was alright, but I couldn't find the front one. As they loaded the remains of his car onto the tow truck, I realized just how Arnold survived. It seemed that he started to bail out of the car, since the door was nearly torn off, and bent toward the front. I asked the police officer what had happened. She told me that it was a hit and run, and that they were tracing the plate number of the other car at the time.  
  
That night, Arnold was released from the hospital. I walked over to his place. He explained exactly what happened. He explained that this other car, probably a Honda Accord, a new one, was tailgating him for a couple miles. He went to pass Arnold, when a truck turned the corner. The Accord slammed on his brakes, while getting back into the right lane, when he clipped Arnold's back corner, thus spinning him, and he hit the wall of the upcoming tunnel, head on. But then again, he may not remember every detail exactly, so I believed him and all. He seemed alright other than his leg.  
  
Six months later, they removed the cast from Arnold's leg. That night, he took me to a nice French joint in Seattle. After we ate, we went to the Linkin Park concert at the Kingdome. While it was a pretty good concert, I sensed that something was wrong with Arnold. I asked him what was wrong, but all he said was 'Nothin' Babe'. I knew something was up. Later that night, he dropped me off at home. Bob was a little irritated about me being late, but he got over it, when he realized that I wasn't Olga, the perfect one.  
  
That next day, Arnold came over, and told me why he wasn't himself the previous night. He said that his cousin Arnie was involved in a car accident of his own, but wasn't so fortunate. I asked how closely Arnie was related to him, and he said that they were third cousins. The funeral came and went, and Arnold told me that Arnie was only a year older than him.  
  
Several years have passed, and that brings us up to the present day. Curly, being the pschopathical little freak he is, finally went on a killing spree in a movie theatre. Among those killed were Phoebe, my best friend in this world, and my beloved, Arnold. So as I kneel in front of the casket bearing his body, I pray to him, for guidance in my life, as the only two people to care about me have died.  
  
Thank you Arnold, for caring. 


End file.
